Fun Times With A Stick
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: Spitfire's got himself a new set of wheels, and that means that Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz have themselves something new to play with. After another round of hot and heavy sex, the two gremlins jack Spitfire's new ride and take it for a spin all the while unleashing their full sexual desire and have a really hot time playing with a stick shift. One-shot!


**Hey guys! Ready for more hot Pop Fizz smut? Well, let's see what you guys think of this hot and sexy story between Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz. Note: This story does take place after the events of "He's My Soulmate" and they're both married now, so you can consider this a little bit of a hot bonus story for you guys. Hope you guys enjoy this story. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to the Skylanders franchise. It's rightfully owned by Activision. No flamers!**

* * *

 **~Fun Times With A Stick~**

Spitfire was closing the hood on a new vehicle he had just restored to showroom new condition. It was yet another mysterious car that had came from the human world, and the people their nicknamed this kind of car a bug. To be precise, the car was definitely a much older model that maybe at oldest around forty years of age, and it was a silverfish grey bug that had a manual transmission, it was also a five speed, and possessed a clutch pedal. It was definitely something the fiery flame spirit wasn't expecting and even though he was a racing master, driving stick wasn't easy for him. He knew he'd need some more practice with it, but for now he needed to rest and look at some gay porn.

"Well, now to fap to gay porn and see some hot asses get full of juicy penis!" Spitfire said to himself, slithering back into his garage, and closing the door behind him so nobody could hear him having his naughty fun.

Meanwhile, back at the house Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz shared with their friends and teammates, Pop Fizz was balls deep inside Brandon Fizz's hot furry ass, and fucking his brains out with all his might, as they both roared in pure sexual ecstasy from how horny they are, with Brandon Fizz's big and rock hard gremlin penis pressed against Pop Fizz's soft furry belly throbbing proudly and oozing out massive amounts of pre cum, as they're both feeling their massive climaxes fast approaching and knew the end was coming once more.

Pop Fizz smirked cutely, as he clung to his horny and beautiful husband for dear life, and slammed his massive blue gremlin penis as hard as he could into Brandon Fizz's sweet spot, and kisses him wildly and sloppily, as he uses one of his hands to grab hold of his horny hubby's big purple penis and huge furry balls, and squeezes them extremely, and using his wet tongue to explore every part of his love's delicious mouth, as they both growled and roared sexually, and Brandon Fizz's huge penis kept throbbing and twitching violently, as he poured a river of pre cum allover his horny hubby's soft blue fur, making him giggle.

"Fuck! My hubby's really horny, isn't he?" Pop Fizz said sexually, fucking Brandon Fizz's brains out as hard as he could, and deepens the hot tongue kiss even more. "Don't worry, you'll soon blow your big load, my love!" He said lustfully into Brandon Fizz's furry ear, and nibbles on it playfully.

"Fuck! This pleasure is too much, my love! I'm gonna blow my load any second!" Brandon Fizz roared out lustfully, thrusting his huge penis and balls more and more into his husband's sexy furry chest, growing even more and more.

Pop Fizz laughed like a maniac, as he tightens his loving grip on his husband, and fucked his brains out with every bit of his strength and using his primal instincts to their fullest. He growled lustfully, and kept slamming his huge gremlin penis and balls as hard as they could into his hot furry ass and sweet spot, and deepens the hot and wet kiss, as they continued exploring each other's mouths, and savoring every bit of their beautiful love for each other. Pop Fizz growled more, and kept fucking his horny husband's brains out, as they both roared as loudly as they could, feeling their massive climaxes about to hit them.

Pop Fizz kept fucking his husband's brains out endlessly, while Brandon Fizz kept thrusting his huge penis and balls into Pop Fizz's cute furry chest, when suddenly they both roared out, "OOOH FUCK!" at the same time as they blew their massive loads, with Pop Fizz erupting massive amounts of hot gooey cum into his horny husband's hot furry ass, while Brandon Fizz erupting hot gooey cum allover Pop Fizz and himself, while also both of them now ripping loud and wet farts that really stinks things up in their bedroom.

"Ah... Fuck!" Pop Fizz moaned out, pulling his still rock hard and cum-soaked penis from his husband's hot furry ass, and smirked cutely, ripping a few more wet and stinky musky gremlin farts on Brandon Fizz's sexy face.

"Fuck, we both stink, my love!" Brandon Fizz said, laughing happily, and shuffling back into Pop Fizz and ripping a tremendous wet gremlin fart for his horny husband, much to his delight.

Feeling themselves still extremely horny, as Brandon Fizz cuddled into Pop Fizz for warmth and love, they knew they needed to do something else and get even more naughty. They soon got an idea! Spitfire's been working on some new toys and maybe he'll have something for them to have their fun on. Sporting lewd grinds and rock hard erections, Pop Fizz grabbed hold of Brandon Fizz, and the two horny gremlins exited their the house as they made their way down to their friend's garage.

"It's been a while since we've been at Spitfire's garage, my love." Brandon Fizz said sexually, snuggling into Pop Fizz's cute furry chest, and kissing him softly and wetly, as Pop Fizz held him closer and flashed him a warm and loving smile.

"You got that right, my love! My dick's been itching to be touching the gas pedal again!" Pop Fizz said sexually, kissing Brandon Fizz back deeply and wetly, and rubbing his big juicy gremlin penis happily, as he grew even more horny.

Within minutes, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz arrived at their flame spirit friend's garage, as they felt their huge gremlin penises growing bigger and harder from all the vehicles and various rides all around the yard, but also from the sounds of their sexy flame spirit violently masturbating in the garage. They both giggled cutely, and quickly took a peak in the garage to see Spitfire blowing his load, and spewing his hot cum allover the place, as they could see him jacking off to some really hot gay porn on the television, as it made them grow even more horny from watching the show.

"Hoho! Our sexy flame spirit sure does know how to unleash his sexy heat!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, wolf whistling, as he was tempted to open the window and fuck their friend's brains out.

"A threesome with him would be so fucking hot, but right now let's find something to take care of our horniness, my love." Pop Fizz replied sexually, giving Brandon Fizz's cute butt another loving squeeze, making him fart loudly and wetly, as Pop Fizz inhaled the delicious musky scent.

They soon went back to their business in looking for something to have fun with. Soon, their search for said fun came to end as they're standing right in front of the classic bug car that Spitfire recently finished restoring. It made their big juicy gremlins grow painfully hard and they throbbed and twitched proudly. A new car for them to have fun was certainly something that could quell their immense horniness for about eight minutes at least.

"Looks like we've found our new toy, my love." Brandon Fizz said sexually, rubbing his big and juicy gremlin penis to the car, as he grew even more horny from staring at the beautiful looking vehicle.

Pop Fizz was as horny as all fuck, as he nodded in agreement with his horny husband, and walked over to the car to take a peak inside. Looking inside the car made him even more horny, as he realized the car had a manual transmission and was a stick shift with the gear shifter and the three foot pedals. Pop Fizz preferred driving automatics because they're easier to drive, but he had experimented with stick shift cars before. When he first was learning to drive, his parents let him practice with both types of cars, though he only practiced driving stick a couple times in his life. How hard could it be?

"Get in, my love." Pop Fizz says sexually, opening the door to the driver's seat, and sitting in the driver's seat, closing the door behind him.

"Already on it, my love." Brandon Fizz replied sexually, running over to the passenger side door, as he opens the door, and hops in the passenger seat, closing the door behind him.

Getting comfortable in their new ride, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz put their seatbelts on, and had lewd grins spread across their cute faces as they looked at their cum covered bodies. Perhaps they could so some bondage later on in the car. Pop Fizz saw the key in the ignition, and felt his furry fingers beginning to twitch a bit, as he made sure the car was in neutral, and moved his left furry foot over to the clutch pedal, as he saw Brandon Fizz smiling at him lovingly.

"Let's burn some rubber, my love! Start the car up!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, rubbing his big juicy gremlin penis, and licking his furry lips, making Pop Fizz extremely horny from the sight.

Pop Fizz panted heavily, as he simultaneously pushes the clutch all the way in, and starts the car, as it purred like a kitten. He then placed his furry hands on the steering wheel, and got himself comfortable in the driver's seat, as he looked down at the parking brake situated between their seats, and grabbed and released the parking brake, as he kept his left furry foot on the clutch and kept it pushed to the floor, and used his right furry foot on the brake pedal. Pop Fizz smirked cutely, as he grabbed the gear shift, and shifts into first gear, as he kept his left furry foot on the clutch, and moved his right furry foot off the brake and onto the gas pedal, but eases off the clutch a bit too much, as the car quickly lurched forward a couple of feet before skidding to a stop, as they both giggled cutely, and Brandon Fizz kisses Pop Fizz softly and wetly.

"Sorry about that, my love! I'm a little rusty at driving stick!" Pop Fizz said, blushing cutely, as he was kissed once more by his sexy and horny husband.

"It's alright, my love! I know you can do it and I most definitely believe in you, my love! Brandon Fizz replied, kissing Pop Fizz wildly and sloppily, as he grabbed his cute butt, and squeezes his cute butt lovingly.

Giggling and sighing lovingly from having his cute butt being squeezed, Pop Fizz tried again. He started the car again, and this time kept his right furry foot on the gas pedal and his left furry foot on the clutch, but eases up on the clutch only slightly this time, as the car jerked forward slightly, but began moving fast as Pop Fizz drove them out of Spitfire's garage and onto the open road, as their huge meaty cocks were throbbing proudly and pouring pre cum onto the leather seats.

Pop Fizz grew even more horny from driving a stick shift. He pushed his right furry foot down harder on the gas pedal, and shifted into second gear, as he eases a bit more off the clutch, as he suddenly felt Brandon Fizz cuddling close to him, and squeezing his cute butt lovingly. Smiling at his horny gremlin husband, Pop Fizz playfully squeezes his cute butt lovingly, and rips a wet and stinky fart on his cute face, as Brandon Fizz gagged in a good way and inhaled the hot musky fart.

"That's called a fart for my sexy husband!" Pop Fizz said happily, shifting into third gear, as he eases more off the clutch, and gave it more gas as he drove even faster.

"Fuck, that stinks so good, my love! Seeing you behind the wheel of anything makes me such a horny gremlin, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, inhaling every bit of Pop Fizz's wet and stinky musky fart, as he kisses him deeply and wetly.

"Your hot kisses make me even more horny, my love! It makes me want to fuck you again and fill your hot ass up with my cum, my love!" Pop Fizz said sexually, growling lovingly as he shifts into forth gear, and pushes down on the clutch, and gave it even more gas. "And I want to fuck you all day everyday, my love." He said sexually, shifting into fifth gear, as he pushes down on the clutch, and pushed down hard on the gas pedal.

"Then let's get hot and heavy, my love! Now put the pedal to the metal and step on the gas, my love!" Brandon Fizz says sexually, growing even more horny, as Pop Fizz grinned cutely.

Pop Fizz then shifts into first gear, as he pushes the gas pedal all the way to the floor, and eases up on the clutch. The car quickly flew down the road, and the needle on the speedometer shoots past the two hundred miles pre hour mark, as both Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz lurched back against their seats, with Pop Fizz's cute furry hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel, and his furry feet pressed to the floor, as the car kept accelerating faster and faster down the road, as Pop Fizz started eyeing the gear shifter, and starts drooling.

"Something on your mind, my love?" Brandon Fizz said sexually, as he grabbed Pop Fizz's rock hard gremlin penis and huge balls, and fondles them sexually, as he kisses him wildly and sloppily.

"The gear shifter looks like a dildo and I'd love to have some fun with it, my love. But you need to take over driving for me to do that." Pop Fizz said sexually, purring deeply from having his penis and balls rubbed and fondled, and kisses his horny husband back more wildly and sloppily.

"Oooh, so dirty and naughty, you perverted gremlin! I'm taking over now, my love!" Brandon Fizz shouted sexually, shifting into the driver's seat, as he grabs the steering wheel, and puts his furry feet on the clutch and gas pedals, allowing Pop Fizz to move into the passenger seat. "Alright, I'm in the driver's seat now! Now get your hot ass in gear, my love!" He said sexually, shifting into second gear, and gave it even more gas, and eases up on the clutch.

Pop Fizz moaned sexually, and smirked cutely, as he raises his cute blue butt up to the gear shifter, and sat down on the gear shifter, and moaned loudly from slowly pushing the gear shifter into his hot furry ass. Brandon Fizz wolf whistled, as he gave it even more gas, and drove even faster and faster down the road, as he kisses Pop Fizz deeply and wetly, and squeezes his big juicy blue gremlin penis lovingly.

"Mmm... Getting fucked by the bug, my love! Not only am I horny from driving, I'm horny from seeing you get fucked by the gear shifter, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, stroking his big juicy purple gremlin penis, and gave the car even more gas.

"Fuck! This is really stretching my ass out and your high speed driving's making it so much better, my love! HAHAHA!" Pop Fizz said sexually, laughing like a maniac, as he panted and groaned as he pushed the bulk of the gear shifter in his hot furry ass, stretching his hot ass out.

"Fuck! I might need to jack off while I drive! Hope there's no fucking cops around!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, helping Pop Fizz take more of the gear shifter into his hot ass, till the whole thing was deep inside his hot furry ass, with the top hitting his sweet spot. "Now let's try out some new driving moves!" He said sexually, gripping his massive gremlin penis tightly, and stroking himself off while driving fast.

Brandon Fizz kept his furry foot on the gas pedal, as he briefly let's go of his gremlin penis to grab hold of Pop Fizz, and moved him a bit as he managed to shift the car back into first gear. He eases up on the clutch a bit, and pushes down harder on the gas pedal, as the car suddenly jerked forward, and sped down the road fast, as he kisses Pop Fizz softly and wetly, and gave his sexy blue butt a loving squeeze, and moved him into second, as we drove out onto a dirt, creating a really bumpy and hot ride.

"That was so much fun and felt really good, my love! I'm your gear shifter now and boy does it feel good changing gears!" Pop Fizz said sexually, moving around and shifting between second and third gear, as they could hear the transmission making strange noises but didn't care.

"Yeah, shift the fuck out of those gears and destroy the transmission, my love!" Brandon Fizz roared lovingly, stroking his juicy gremlin penis happily, giving the car even more gas, as he licks Pop Fizz's blue gremlin penis sexually, and moved him into third gear, as he eases up on the clutch some more, as Pop Fizz farted wetly on the gear shifter and blushes cutely.

"Hoho! Gassy and horny! What's next?!" Pop Fizz roared sexually, as he moved into forth gear, and his huge cock was pouring so much pre cum, staining the floorboard, and Brandon Fizz's furry feet.

Brandon Fizz pushes down hard on the clutch, as he strokes his throbbing gremlin penis wildly, and nearly pushed the gas pedal to the floor, as the car flew down the road almost like a rocket, and licks Pop Fizz's huge cock and balls even more sexually, causing him to shift into fifth gear. Pushing the gas pedal to the floor, the car lurched forward, and rocketed down the road, with Brandon Fizz having a hard time driving the car, and being pushed back against his seat, and licked the pre cum off Pop Fizz's juicy gremlin penis, who was almost thrown off the gear shifter from the high speeds, as he dug his claws in the leather seats just to hang onto the gear shifter.

"I'm really a lead footed gremlin, my love! The gas pedal is my bitch and I am it's master!" Brandon Fizz shouted proudly, kissing Pop Fizz softly and wetly, and moving him into reverse, as he stomped on the gas pedal hard, nearly breaking the pedal.

"Woohoo! You sure are, my love! Now put the pedal to the metal and show me just how much you hit the gas!" Pop Fizz said sexually, growing even more horny from the tip of the gear shifter striking his sweet spot, as he moved it to third gear and they were driving forward again, and could see a giant ramp up ahead. "And it looks like we're coming up on a ramp! Gun it for me and pass some gas too, my love!" He said lustfully, panting heavily from being fucked by the sweet spot, as he clutches his rock hard meaty gremlin penis to keep his impending eruption back as much as he could.

"Double the gas? Fuck! That's so insane, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, ripping a tremendous wet and stinky fart into the leather seat, making sure his gremlin musk was forever absorbed into the leather seats. "But if you want double the gas, you're going to get it, my love!" He roared lustfully, feeling himself close to cumming as well.

Brandon Fizz had a lewd and excited grin on his cute face, as he moved Pop Fizz into first gear, and slammed both his furry feet down on both the clutch and gas pedals, pushing the pedals to the floor. Doing unimaginable damage to the transmission. With the pedal to the metal, the car violently lurches forward, and rocket down the road towards the ramp, with their juicy gremlin penis growing bigger and harder from the sense of danger.

It only took seconds for the car to shoot up the ramp like a rocket, and virtually fly in the air rapidly accelerating in speed with each passing second. Pop Fizz was panting and roaring in pure sexual ecstasy, while Brandon Fizz was doing a number on the gas pedal, and violently masturbating to his horny gremlin mate getting fucked by the gear shifter. The blissful seemed to last forever, as the car slammed down back on the road, and brining both horndog gremlins to their massive climaxes.

"Oh, fuck yeah! So much fucking cum!" Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz both roared simultaneously in sexual bliss, seconds away from blowing their tremendous loads and making a big mess in Spitfire's new car. "OOOH FUCK!" They both moaned out, blowing their loads.

Their orgasms hit like pickup trucks to the face, spewing galloons of hot purple and blue cum allover the interior of the car, soaking the seats, floorboards, doors, windows, dashboard, windshield, steering wheel, and foot pedals all in so much hot cum. They cummed again and again, and drenched every bit of the interior of the car in their hot love juices, as Brandon Fizz slammed on the brakes bringing the car to a complete stop and shifting back into neutral.

"That was the shit, my love! Holy fuck! We're so fucking naughty!" Pop Fizz roared happily, pulling himself off the stick shifter, and leaping into his horny husband's cum-soaked furry arms, kissing him like crazy.

"We're always naughty as fuck and I love you so fucking much, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, kissing Pop Fizz back like crazy, and squeezing his hot blue butt extremely hard, making him extremely horny.

"Hoho! I love you way fucking more, my love!" Pop Fizz roared lovingly, kissing his horny husband more crazy, and squeezing his perfect purple butt as hard as he could, as he roared into their hot ass kiss.

Several hours later, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz drove the car back to Spitfire's garage, as they emerged from the car covered head to toe in cum, and sporting massive rock hard erections, unaware of a certain seemingly pissed off flame spirit with a fiery boner was looking at them with his fiery arms, as he cleared his throat, catching their attention.

"What were you two doing in my ride?" Spitfire demanded in a fake angry tone of voice, as he was secretly craving some fun of his own with the two horndogs who stole his new ride and literally fucked it up.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz didn't respond, instead they looked at each other, and flashed lewd grins at each other, before turning to Spitfire and licking their lips once they noticed his massive erection.

Five minutes later, they were back driving in the cum soaked car, with Spitfire now behind the wheel, and Brandon Fizz getting his own fun time with the gear stick, and Pop Fizz giving the horny flame spirit a hot ass blow-job. Spitfire panted heavily, as he slammed his fiery tail down hard on the gas pedal, and slapped Brandon Fizz's hot purple butt sexually, as he really put on the gas, much to the horny gremlin's delight.

"Fuck yeah! I'm supercharged with sex! Fuel the cum!" Spitfire said sexually, giving the car even more gas, as Pop Fizz begins deep throating his juicy fiery penis and balls down happily, as he growled lustfully.

Gigging happily, Brandon Fizz felt Spitfire shift him into second gear, and bring him closer to his face, as their faces were mere inches apart from each other. Deciding to close the gap, Brandon Fizz leaped in closer, and captured Spitfire in a heated and lustful kiss with their tongues dancing around for dominance, as the horny flame spirit blew his massive load into Pop Fizz's awaiting mouth.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Fuck yeah! That's so hot! :D Looks like Pop Fizz can handle a stick shift really good and Spitfire doesn't seem that pissed, huh? Now please do review to let me know what you guys thought of my new Pop Fizz smut story. I'd appreciate the reviews. I'll see you all later and Bye-bye!**


End file.
